


Feeding and Care of Jace Wayland

by Cantar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles- Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Post-Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: Valentine was always working an angle. This angle turned Jace Wayland into a baby. Simon would have his hands full if he could ever get his mind wrapped around this in the first place.





	Feeding and Care of Jace Wayland

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I own nothing. Make no profit. Just playing in the universe. However, this work was inspired Perfica who wrote "The Care of Infants". It is one of my favorite Snarry fics. I would recommend for anyone to read it. 
> 
> The song is by N*Sync named "Sailing." That's what youtube and google tell me.

“We have information that Valentine is hiding out in the Upper East Side,” Alec said coming up to the group standing around a city monitor. Izzy was talking with Sebastian pulling him into the group as Alec re-focused the map on the area monitor. “Luke and Maia helped us find the location,” Alec said sending the sections to everyone’s phone. “I want everyone partnered up. Izzy and Sebastian, Clary and myself, Jace and Simon,” Alec said moving out as the others trailed behind him. Simon sighed but didn’t protest, hopefully they got this bastard. Jace and Clary deserved to see Valentine dead or in a pit so deep he melted from the Earth’s core.

They traveled by car which was strange because all portal access was denied with wards that the warlocks put up around the city. Simon was wedged against Jace and Clary who weren’t looking at each other. And Simon wished he had volunteered to drive before Sebastian had taken charge. Simon was so happy to escape the car. He waited for Jace and followed his lead. They headed into the direction of one of the construction sites, Jace believed it would be the best bet of where Valentine was hiding.

“So how are things with you and Clary,” Simon asked hoping to lift the uncomfortable silence. The glare Jace sent his way told him, he failed. “I could ask you the same thing Mundane,” Jace said flexing his arm holding onto his sword. Simon smirked at the old nickname…could it be taken as a nickname? Yep, he was going to take it as a nickname. “We’re good. Talked and ate ice cream. Clary and I will always love each other we’ve found we just don’t love each other like mommy and daddy do,” Simon said enjoying the disgusted wince Jace wore for a second.

“Good for you,” Jace said tensing for a second when something moved in the corner of the floor they were clearing. When nothing appeared, they moved on. They walked to the next floor when suddenly Circle members attacked. Simon had taken to training with Clary and Luke so he put up a fight, it helped that he was stronger because he was a Daylighter. He looked up to find Jace held stock still by a female warlock who was weaving magic. Valentine smirked while watching. Simon broke a Circle member’s arm and tossed him into his partner.

He sped towards the warlock jumping onto her biting into her neck. He hadn’t eaten in a while and drained her. Valentine moved away and towards Jace. Simon dropped the warlock and looked up to find only a pile of clothes that Valentine was approaching. Simon attacked. He bit, clawed, and hissed striking at Valentine. Simon was so glad when Alec rounded the doorway followed by the others. He kicked Valentine across the room before heading towards Jace.

Jace’s clothes were in a pile on the floor surrounding a naked squirming baby. “Whoa,” Simon said pulling off his soft cotton sweater before wrapping the baby in it. The baby focused its eyes on him and they were the same blue brown as Jace’s. “He turned you into a baby,” Simon said looking up to find the group had tied Valentine up along with his minions. Alec looked up at Simon, “Where’s Jace? He was hurt.” Simon tilted his arms to show his bundle, “I think that’s because de-aging hurts. We should pop over to Magnus’ place.” Alec stared at the tiny baby his face a mask.

“I’ll take him. I can speed over and stay at his place so you can clear this up. Maybe don’t mention the change. We don’t want mean grandma to come for him,” Simon said rocking Jace gently to have him smile toothlessly. Alec looked at Simon, “Simon if you hurt my parabatai no one will find the pieces of you.” Simon swallowed in fear but nodded, “I promise. I’ll protect him.” Alec nodded and blinked to find the empty space beside him. “Where did the Daylighter go,” Sebastian asked turning to view their leader. “To tend to Jace,” Alec said moving to drag a tied-up Valentine down the stairs.

Ω

Simon stopped just short of Magnus’ door adjusting a sleeping Jace. He watched as Jace yawned and his tiny hands touched his face. He smiled, it had been a while since he held any child. His aunt’s youngest was already ten, Simon had missed the birthday party with him dying and all. He missed this closeness to another human being. Simon sighed before stepping up and knocking on the door. “Go away Sherman. I don’t want to talk about Alec or my decisions or anything else that will make me unhappy,” Magnus shouted through the door.

“Magnus, I need your help. Jace was attacked by a warlock. Alec is pretty freaked but he trusts me enough to come alone,” Simon said ignoring the fact that Magnus called him the wrong name. The door swung open displaying a very tense Magnus. He wasn’t at his usual amazing-ness, everything seemed to droop about his presence. Simon thought it was the fact that he missed Alec more then he thought he would. “Where’s Jace,” Magnus said trying to fluff up his hair a bit.

Simon tilted his arms to show Magnus the sleeping baby Jace. Magnus’ face turned to one of joy, “Can I hold him,” he extended his arms for Jace. Simon frowned shifting his position to guard Jace. “In the apartment. And you need to sit down and take off all that metal,” Simon said moving pass Magnus. When he sat gently on the sofa Magnus had taken off his jacket which had multiple buttons. He passed Jace to Magnus who began baby talk. Jace blinked sleepily at Magnus and then he peed. The pee trickled through Simon's favorite sweater and onto Magnus chest down his clothes.

“Yeah, he's naked. Any chance you have diapers,” Simon asked as Magnus handed Jace over to him. Simon felt the wetness seep into his clothes. Jace gurgled before smiling. Simon grinned back at him, “Don’t like the baby talk huh pal.” Jace kicked his tiny feet which were trapped in the sweater. “Shelby, here I have this from when my friend came over recently. I can set up the bath in the sink for Jace. Pee isn’t healthy on anyone. I can wash your clothes if you want to shower,” Magnus said leading Simon to the kitchen in a kitten robe. Simon guessed he was going to shower first. He held a blue onesie, hoodie, and diaper for a 4-month-old which appeared to be Jace’s current age.

Simon got to work taking care to always support Jace’s head, keep the water warm not hot, and rub gently at his skin with the wet cloth. He had Jace dry and dressed before Magnus appeared again. “Got some powdered milk around here,” Magnus said searching several of his cabinets. “Did you ever want kids,” Simon asked as Magnus prepared the bottle. Simon made sure to drape a towel across his chest to not re-pee Jace with his baby freshness. Magnus tested the milk, “I dreamed of a lot of things when the right person came into my life.”

Simon handed Jace over to Magnus so he could go off and shower. Jace took the nipple into his mouth and began to fall asleep as he ate his full. Simon stopped at the doorway, “You know, I think Alec thought the same thing. I know I have no right to say this but you’re his first love. Jace was just a crush that was never going to happen…a safe bet. But when he met you, I didn’t even know Alec and I could tell you that he was a goner. I get that you must do what you think is best not only for you but your coven or clan. And with all your years you probably compare all of Alec’s choices against pervious lovers but he only has you. I just don’t want to see two more people that I care about avoid each other over something that can be fixed.”

€

Simon felt clean. He frowned at the clothes laid out for him. These were not the clothes he had left Magnus to clean. They were skinny jeans in purple, a tight black v-neck shirt and black converse to match. There was no sweater, Simon liked the sweater it usually hid his cold temperature to someone who accidentally touched him. He dressed thanking the universe that Magnus had included underwear which made pulling up his pants difficult but he wasn’t walking around bare bottomed, no sir!

Simon tracked down Magnus who hold a sleeping Jace against his chest as he lounged on the sofa reading a magazine. “I tested Jace. The spell wasn’t sealed so he will revert to his normal age but it’ll take some time. If I could talk to the warlock who spelled the magic maybe I can fix this quickly and quietly,” Magnus spoke softly. Simon ran a hand through his wet uncombed hair, “About that…she might be dead. I bite her which was a mistake because I haven’t had chance to eat with everything going on. Um, am sure Alec can tell us for sure when he comes over.”

Magnus glared at Simon who sat across from him for his own safety. Jace gave a tiny cry wiggling on Magnus chest. Simon stood up, gently scooping Jace into his arms. He jiggled- walked a bit to have Jace fall back to asleep. “You are so attentive,” Magnus said blinking because Simon was awesome with Jace. “Alec can dismember me if I don’t care for his parabatai,” Simon said seriously sitting down to have Jace grasp his index finger. “Plus, Jace is super cute. Just look at him. It makes me want to dismember Valentine,” Simon whispers and Magnus comes to sit right next to him. He wraps Simon in his arms, hooks his chin on his bony shoulder, and they stare at Jace who blows bubbles in his sleep. This is how Alec finds them when he comes into the apartment loft just staring at Jace.

“Alexander,” Magnus says glancing up to see him before getting up to move into the kitchen. Alec sat down next to Simon and looked at Jace as well. He gently rubbed Jace’s exposed forearm, “I can still feel him through our bond. I felt his fear in the warehouse but ever since then he’s been content and safe. No fear whatsoever. Thank you, Simon. I know you aren’t the best fighter but you really saved him out there.” Simon shifted his position, “Thanks that means a lot. I feel very protective over him. You still feel the bond because he still has his rune. It’s the only one on his body actually.”

Alec nodded, “What did Magnus have to say about all this,” asking as he motioned for Simon to hand Jace over to him. He hadn’t held a baby since Isabelle and Max. He held Jace against his chest and felt happy especially when Jace blinked sleepily at him waking for just a moment. “He said that Jace should revert back to himself. The warlock didn’t seal the spell. Also, is the warlock dead,” Simon spoke fidgeting from Jace being in someone else arms. He stood up and walked across the room giving himself space to move about without disturbing Jace.

Alec looked up at Simon to answer when Magnus came back into the room carrying a tray of drinks. Simon sipped at the fresh blood but he was still full of the warlock. Alec took his drink balancing Jace in one arm as he took his first sip, it was his favorite tea. He felt touched Magus didn’t erase him completely from his life when he made his decision to back the Fairy Queen. Magnus sat on a lounge chair to sip at this martini.

“Yes, she’s alive but in a coma. She needs to replenish her blood supply. She won’t wake for quite a while. You did a number on the Circle members and Valentine,” Alec reported. “He is being transported as we speak by Isabelle and Clary personally. The sword has been nulled of its power thanks to Clary and sent to the Clave. I think there is another mole in the institute so I haven’t reported one word about Jace. I’d like to keep that between us,” he said looking at each of them. Magnus nodded with a serious expression on his face as did Simon.

“What’s the plan,” Simon asked walking the length behind the sofa. Alec looked at Magnus hoping for some help. “I can set the boys up in a safehouse. Give them everything they need to survive, an emergency portal in case of discovery. I’d like to speak with the warlock who did the spell, maybe I can reverse it a lot quicker than it would take without magic. But it will take time and Sybil will have to be Jace’s only caregiver. Seems they bonded,” Magnus drank the last of his drink. Simon frowned but sat down at Alec’s feet leaning close so he wouldn’t take Jace back into his arms. “Am guessing its part of the spell work. Valentine was supposed to be Jace’s protector, the one person who Jace would trust without a doubt. Seth took that place when he did indeed protect Jace and was the first person to touch him as he is now.”

Simon shifted in his position as Jace let out a hungry cry. He was gone in a blink to prepare a bottle to feed Jace. He came back after testing the warmth levels, he’d gotten pretty good at it from training with Izzy. He came back sitting down next to Alec taking Jace gently to feed him. Jace latched onto the rubber nipple greedily. Simon smiled, “Seth you are positively adorable with him,” Magnus said before a camera flash went off. Oh! Simon totally should have taken pictures of Jace. He had to remember to take his phone. Alec looked on feeling the rune sending love and happiness through itself.

“That will work. I’ll come up with a cover story for both of your disappearances. Maybe a lead on the mirror.  There will be no communication with me, I think it’s best to go through Magnus with everything. If anything, serious happens I’ll have the rune to let me know,” Alec said. Simon frowned before looking up, “I don’t think that will work. Especially since you felt him de-aging what will happen if he re-ages? Won’t you feel that every time? You could think we’re being attacked and go crazy. Bursting in here like the HULK.” Alec frowned not understanding the reference. Magnus rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

“Sam is right. I can set up a secure communications network. Best if we’re kept aware of everything as it happens. You should get him a grey book and stele, Jace should have the power to use it. Spencer might need it for minor scrapes and any fevers a child can get,” Magnus said drinking another drink. Simon resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Magnus choosing to get his name wrong. Had he done something to the warlock? Simon wouldn’t put up a fight about this, just let Magnus get it out of his system.

€

One Hour

Magnus left Simon and Jace in a remote wooded area with the nearest neighbor a five-mile hike away. The house cottage was modern and well tech-ed, it had a nursery, several guest rooms there was no personal Magnus touch to any of them. “It’s one of the safe-houses I have for any in my coven. Chose any room you feel comfortable in. The nursery will have everything Jace needs. As he grows back into his teenage self, there will be more choices spread out all the closets. I never know who stays where. So even you’ll have to look for clothing you like. The fridge is stocked with fresh blood and food. Call on the landline, I’ll bring anything you need. STAY SAFE,” he shouted as he stepped through the portal. Simon grasped at the necklace that Magnus gave him, an emergency portal. He could do this, he was sure of it.

€

Day 6

“I’m going to get you,” Simon shouted slow racing after a naked two-year-old Jace. It was bath time and Jace was being a child about, Simon laughed at that thought. Jace ran shrieking in delight around the kitchen table. Simon kept a close eye on him, Jace had started walking soon after he re-aged to two years old and that scared the shit out of Simon. Mobile babies were a lot more dangerous to themselves, especially with learning to balance and how change directions suddenly. Jace was very good at it already maybe it was the angel blood in his system or the massive asshole Valentine had trained him to be self-sufficient at a young age.

Simon speed around the table and caught Jace gently cradling him to his chest, “Gotcha.” He danced a bit causing Jace to laugh and clap his hands. “S’on yay,” Jace crowed nuzzling into Simon’s chest. “I know. Since I won, it’s bath time. Then I’ll read you a story, ok,” Simon said walking towards the bathroom where a warm filled tub waited for him. The tub was probably filled a foot and he had placed a bath chair for Jace to sit in after he washed his private areas. He sat next to the tub always having one hand on Jace’s back. They played with the varies toys that Simon had unearthed on the third day to entertain Jace.

Simon gave Jace a final rinse as he noticed Jace’s eyes drooping. He wrapped him up in a fluffy towel, then took them to their room and dressed him for bed. “Hey,” Simon whispered as Jace woke from his slight snooze. “Why don’t I sing you a song instead, mmm” Simon spoke softly placing Jace in his crib beside his bed. Jace wiggled finding a comfortable position clutching a teddy bear. Simon pet his soft blond curls,

 _“It’s_ _not far down to paradise_ __  
At least it's not for me  
And if the wind is right you can sail away  
And find tranquility  
Oh, the canvas can do miracles  
Just you wait and see  
Baby believe me, oh”

Jace drooled a little and Simon smiled.

 _“It's not far to Never Never Land_ __  
No reason to pretend  
And if the wind is right you can find the joy  
Of innocence again  
Oh, the canvas can do miracles  
Just you wait and see  
Baby believe me, oh”

He sang just a little more to make sure Jace was asleep.

 _“Sailing_ __  
Takes me away  
To where I've always heard it could be  
(I heard it could be)  
Just a dream and a wind to carry me  
(Soon I will be free)  
Soon I will be free, yeah”

He covered Jace with a thin blanket up to his waist, “You won’t tell anyone I know the lyrics to some N*Sync songs, right.” Jace smiled in his sleep. Simon exited the room super quiet and catlike, Jace would pop up and decide he didn’t want to go to sleep at the slightest noise. Simon decided he had to eat, he tried not to in front of Jace—scared to freak him out. He was finishing up his second bag when his cell phone rang. The display said MOM.

Simon stared at it but not answering, “Hey, mom. I miss you. I want you to know that I’m fine. Just taking care of Jace. He’s a lot better. Cute kid, Valentine really should die…like horribly and multiple times. I liked this new honest policy we have. I mean I was going crazy not telling you about me dying, Jocelyn dying, and the whole supernatural bits of my life. I just really hope you love me still. I know Rebecca is going to kick my butt. I hope she’s keeping you company.” The phone stopped ringing and there was a message left.

Simon saved it without listening to it. He should get to bed. Jace was an early riser, no matter how Simon tried to bribe him for a few more minutes.

€

Day 30

“I don’t understand. Why can’t I play outside,” Jace who was now six whined kicking the leg of his chair as he wrote in a notebook. Simon had been making sure he was taking his studies seriously. He was drawing runes, practicing them to perfection. Simon glanced at Jace, “Because it’s raining outside. And you haven’t finished with study time.” He was washing Jace’s lunch plates. Jace was wearing a blue shirt with a transformer on it and pink shorts with black tennis shoes. He had become very independent in choosing what he liked best and Simon could only encourage that. His hair was a close shave. H always appeared as he was at that age, at least Magnus had assured Simon when Jace had bruises on his arm that came with his re-aging.

“But Simon,” Jace started to whine and Simon turned to smile at him. “How about we make a fort, watch some movies, and I’ll make some S’mores,” Simon said turning to look at Jace who had a look of hope crossing his face. “The food of the GODS,” Jace whispered in awe. Simon was such a bad influence, “Yeah, I’ll make you four.” Jace stood from his chair in his haste knocking his forehead against the table. “Whoa, slow down. Let me see,” Simon said reaching out for Jace, cradling his head in his hands. His forehead was red but no cut. “Alright, just be careful. I’ll make the S’mores. Pick the movie,” Simon said releasing a silent Jace who looked at him with awe. It felt awesome to be someone’s hero.

Jace ran away into the livingroom. Simon could hear him moving cushions around and he heard him running to the bedroom for more pillows and blankets. He finished with the S’mores and entered the livingroom to find a stable fort in front of the sofa, cushions and pillows were piled under Simon’s bedspread. “I want to watch Hercules,” Jace said pushing the DVD into the tv. Jace grabbed the remote and climbed onto the pillows to sit down properly as Simon handed him a glass of milk and the plate of S’mores. Jace handed Simon the remote and they watched Hercules. Jace had fallen asleep before the movie ended.

Simon removed the empty cup and plate, he pulled a wet wipe from his pocket. It was always best to carry them everywhere, Jace tended to end up dirty a lot. Jace blinked awake but Simon shhh’ed him back to sleep laying down alongside him. “I like living with you Simon,” Jace mumbled dropping into his late nap. Simon smiled and closed his eyes to sleep for a bit too.

€

Day 52

“I think we can stop practicing now,” Simon said panting as he dropped onto the grassy clearing. Jace was covered in sweat. They had been training, ever since Jace could remember that was something he did for Valentine. Simon trained with him, best way to learn to protect Jace who was probably a full-fledged warrior at the age of eight. “You’re such a weakling, Simon. Come on, we haven’t even gotten to a hundred,” Jace said bending over to look at Simon.

Simon bit his cheek to keep from smiling at Jace’s attire. He was wearing a red muscle shirt that was too big for him, Simon had to knot the shoulders and the shirt still came down to his thighs. He had on blue shorts and pink shoes, Simon was pretty sure that they were girl shoes but he wasn’t going to say anything. Jace’s hair was longer coming to his chin, it must not have been important to cut at the time. Simon didn’t even want to cut it and neither did Jace, he liked Simon to brush it after his baths.

“Okay. I will follow all teachings from my Obi One,” Simon said standing up to get in position to do more squats. Jace beamed at Simon. It was a bit weird that he got references now because Simon had introduced him to all his favorite things. They continued training.

€

Day 78

Simon woke up to the sound of crying. He jerked up into a sitting position moving quickly to the nursery where Jace had been since he turned six. “Jace,” Simon said as Jace huddled in on himself crying. Jace looked up at Simon as he sat down within his reach. Simon reached for Jace slowly since as he grew older Jace didn’t like to be touched often. Jace threw himself into Simon’s embrace and sobbed into his chest. Simon noticed that Jace seemed to have aged. But he didn’t complain of pain from re-aging probably from his pain tolerance being high from Valentine’s training.

He rocked gently soothing Jace as best he could, “It’s okay. Am here. There’s no one who can hurt you. I promise.” Jace took a while to calm down. “Did you have a nightmare,” Simon asked wiping Jace's tears from his around cheeks. Jace shook his head, “Father is dead. I moved in with the Lightwood family.” Simon sat in shock before hugging Jace tightly, “I'm sorry.” Jace held onto him. Simon guess he could understand Jace's sadness. He had once heard him telling Clary that Valentine had been his father even with all the bad that he had done to Jace, Jace had still loved him.

Simon stayed the rest of the night with Jace. Jace lay his head on Simon's chest as he hummed a mindless tune letting his fingers sooth back Jace’s once again short hair. He listened as his breathes even out into sleep. Simon pulled his cell phone from his sweatpants pocket. He pulled up Alec's number.

“What happened,” Alec's frantic voice came across the phone call after one ring. “He's fine. He re-aged to the age when he moved in with you. And his father died,” Simon whispered as Jace slide off his chest and nosed his way into Simon's armpit. At least Simon had showered before bed so he wouldn’t smell gross. “He's eleven. He used to cry at night for a couple weeks after he moved in,” Alec said his voice soft. Simon nodded, he’d done the same thing after his dad dead. It was normal to feel the loss and express it in the form of crying.

“How are things going on your end,” Simon asked enjoying the adult conversation. Alec sighed and Simon could image him sitting at his desk worried about something or other. Magnus still hadn’t gotten back together with him even though they were on better terms. “Found out that Sebastian is actually Clary’s brother,” Alec said. Simon was shocked, “Is she ok,” Simon asked pulling the blankets tight around Jace, his core temperature dropping from being close to Simon.

“I think she’s getting there. You and Jace not being here seems to have helped her grow up some. But she most be dealing with a lot; mentally and emotionally. Sebastian tried to make out with her a couple of times,” Alec reported softly tired from his day. Simon chuckled then groaned, “She’s like an incest magnet. I really hope there are no other siblings out there. I mean come on…and I love Clary but this is crazy! Do you have him in jail or whatever the cells in basement truly are,” Simon asked. Alec chuckled over the line, “No, he got away. But he left empty handed. We’d taken care of the Valentine stuff earlier incase someone attempted to break him out again.”

They ended up talking for an hour.  “I should let you get some sleep. Being you, these days can’t be easy,” Simon whispered smiling into the phone. Alec chuckled, “Yeah, talk to you later. Sleep well.” Simon chuckled, “Be safe.” They hung up and Simon wondered about the change in their relationship. It seemed more at ease. He never really had a problem with Alec asides from Alec’s whole attitude against Clary and her mundane friend. But they had been forced to communicate for a while even before Baby Jace and they were getting along. Simon could now appreciate Alec’s dry humor, his serious focus, and even his small tender moments. Simon thought Shadowhunters were raised to strict, they couldn’t express themselves at all.

Simon sighed turning on his side wrapping Jace up in his blanket more before pulling him against his chest. Jace’s little head nudged its way into the groove of Simon’s neck sighing in his sleep. He’d keep a closer eye on Jace, make sure that he isn’t suffering much.

€

Day 88

Jace was finally fifteen, they were getting closer to what had been his age. He was sitting at the kitchen table eating the breakfast Simon had made. Simon was writing in a notebook frowning at some notes he’d written. “Can’t read your handwriting,” Jace joked making Simon look up at him and smile. “No, this cord isn’t coming out as I like. But it need to be in here, trying to figure it out,” Simon said stretching in his chair. Once he felt his spine pop he sighed in relief. He found Jace staring at him from under his lashes. Jace had been doing that a lot as he aged.

“I have to go run some laps,” Jace said noticing Simon was looking at him with some concern. Simon nodded standing up, “I can go by myself,” Simon stopped turning to face Jace who stood stoically. Something was up with him, “Okay but stay inside the perimeter. I can hear you if you shout for help,” Simon said reaching over to sooth back Jace’s bangs. Jace had started dressing in black again, Simon missed the colorful child he had been. But since he was eleven Jace was a bit more hardened. Jace nodded before jogging off outside.

Simon sighed but started washing up. He hummed under his breathe, the song he was currently working on was not coming out as he wanted. Maybe the song just didn’t want to be what he wanted. He stopped washing Jace’s dish, maybe it wasn’t a love song but something else. Simon’s head jerk up, something was wrong. He couldn’t hear Jace.

He raced to the door, “Jace. Where are you?” The perimeter alert went off. “JACE,” Simon shouted before hearing Jace’s rapid breathing, a rhythm that only happened when he ran. Simon sped towards him stopping about five feet from a clearing. He was being chased by demons. Simon snapped the necklace from its chain and a portal appeared. He raced forward kicking at demons. He grabbed Jace and tossed him into the portal which closed after his entry.

Simon fought several demons but he ended up wounded and they took him away from the place that felt like home these past few months. He blinked blood from his face then knew nothing.

€

Jace slide across a marble floor, panic filling him. He quickly turned and shouted, “Simon!” into the portal before it snapped out of existence. “Simon,” he shouted again standing up and finding that he was inside the Institute. Alec would be able to help him, Simon always said Alec was his parabatai. He ran he in the direction of the communications center, he remembered this from his other memories. He raced pass other Shadowhunters who started to shout and whisper.

He slides into the room drawing attention from everyone, Alec wasn’t there. But Izzy was, at least an adult version of her. “Jace,” she gasped, her red lips falling open. “They took Simon! They got into the perimeter and took him! Alec needs to help me! Where’s Alec,” Jace shouted nearly losing all his breath. He grabbed her arm when she didn’t respond right away, “Izzy, where is Alec.”

Izzy had lost her mind, she must have. Jace was fifteen! How was Jace fifteen? Jace gave her a shake, “Iz, they took Simon! I need help. We have to, go back!” Izzy moved into action, she had her whip, grabbed some swords…tossing one to Jace who caught it, then she sent a text out to Alec and Clary to meet at Magnus’. “Come on Jace. We’re going to get some re-enforcements then save Simon,” Izzy said a smirk falling across her lips.

€

They had been standing around a table looking at a paper map for the last hour. Jace was ready to kick all their butts. Did they not understand that Simon was in trouble? He could be hurt? They could be torturing him? Or…he…he…could be dead? Jace winced at the thought. No, Simon couldn’t be dead. Simon was the only person who Jace loved. He went through his breathing exercises from the chair they had sat him in, as if he was a child. He needed to focus, Simon was waiting for Jace to recuse him.

“Do you understand the plan, Jace,” Alec spoke softly drawing his attention. Jace nodded they had been over it five times, it didn’t change all that much from them wanting him to hide behind them like a scared little boy. He glared at the redhead who kept staring at him. Her name was Clary Fray apparently, she was his sister. His brain couldn’t focus on that. He needed Simon.

“Alright, ducklings. Let’s save Simon,” Magnus said and with a flare he opened a portal.

€

Jace was quiet as they group went through his home. But it wasn’t his home not really. He remembered studying in the Iridis Institute when he was this age. But it was all mixed up with Simon singing as he washed the dishes he dirtied to make Jace a hot meal. Jace blinked back tears, ugh, Simon had made him more emotional. He wasn’t going to cry, he wasn’t. He lifted Simon’s song book flipping through the pages of notes in cramped handwriting before stuffing it into the back of his pants tight against his body. Simon would need it.

“They went west,” Alec said coming back from the outside. Jace groaned, “There’s caves in that area. Maybe the demons nested there.” Magnus lifted an eyebrow, “The caves are not part of my perimeter magic.” Jace blushed ducking his head, “I may have found a way around that.” Magnus shook his head, “All my hard work undermined by a fifteen-year-old.” Jace corrected him, “I was ten when I figured it out.” Magnus huffed, “Bested by a ten-year-old.” Jace smiled smugly. Clary and Izzy both thought it was the first time he looked like his actual self of seventeen.

They tracked the demons to the nest and were surprised to find some dead. They seemed to have melted and it smelled of sulfur. “Jonathan,” Clary whispered causing Jace to look at her. “Sorry not you. Another Jonathan. You’re Jace,” Clary babbled. Jace frowned, she must have gotten that from Simon. Simon was an excellent babbler especially when he was nervous. However, sometimes the babbles would turn into songs that he would start singing. Jace turned his attention to Alec who would lead them in.

“Oh! Don’t be shy. Come in, Come in. Don’t you want to find out what I did to your Child of the Night. He’s really not looking so hot,” Sebastian’s voice came from the tunnels leading to the center of a cave clearing. Simon was hanging upside down blood dripping slowly from the gash at his throat. Jace was ready to race over to him but Alec’s hand stopped him.

“Jonathan,” Clary’s voice sounded hard and angry. She looked ready to kill someone. Jace swallowed back bile, the pool of blood under Simon was huge. It must be his entire body supply. He would be dead soon. Jace had to get to him now. It was as if a silent signal had been heard for they all attacked at once. Alec and Magnus strike out at demons as they swarmed. Clary and Izzy made their way toward Sebastian to fight blade and blade.

Jace raced toward Simon cutting him loose to catch him.  Jace landed on his back with Simon’s head cradled on his collarbone. “Simon, come on. Wake up. Please Simon,” Jace whispered sitting up to pat at Simon’s cheek. A moan came from Simon and Jace cried, he was so scared he would lose him. Jace pulled his stele from his pocket and cut deep when his shoulder met his neck, blood seeped onto his skin. He moved Simon’s head, “Simon, you have to drink. Do you hear me? Simon, you need to drink some blood.” The scent seemed to liven Simon a bit before Jace felt Simon’s incisors sink into his skin. He remembered this feeling from before. He had save Simon like this once and the immense emotion Simon drew from him made Jace cry more.

He blinked slowly and found Alec holding onto Magnus as he seemed to cripple as he felt what Jace did. He blinked again to find Izzy and Clary standing over a dead Sebastian, Clary’s blade covered in blood. Then there was a fight flash of light. It looked golden and felt wonderful. “Jace,” Simon whispered and Jace smiled. “You ever going to kiss me,” Jace asked his head cradled by Simon’s hand, his voice sounded older. Simon smiled wiping away his tears, “Yeah. I was. Once you were back to your old self.” Jace smirked, “I’d like that kiss now, please.” Simon laughed but gently kissed Jace.

Izzy interrupted them, “Idiots, Jace needs a iratze.” She drew it into Jace’s collarbone close to where Simon took his blood. “Let’s get out of here,” Izzy said helping to get Jace back on his feet. His clothes felt way to tight. They exited the cave and Clary set it on fire. All Shadowhunters spoke at once, “Hail and Farewell.”

€

Jace wakes up in his room, naked. Simon is sleeping next to him above the covers and in his boxers, the Captain America ones. Jace smiled rolling onto his side, “Simon,” he whispered. Simon snorted but yawned and stretched, he opened his eyes before rolling over on to his side, “Hey, how are you feeling? I was worried.”

Jace smirked, “Good. Glad to have you back. Scared the shit of me, Mundane.” Simon huffed a laugh, “Don’t think you call me that anymore.” Jace snuzzled onto Simon’s chest as he used to when he was a child. He always felt safe against Simon. “You need to sort through your feelings before you start dating me,” Jace asked. Simon smiled running his finger through Jace’s soft blond locks. “Nope, I love you. There’s no question about it,” Simon said.

Jace raised up onto his elbows staring at Simon’s happy face. “I love you too. I have since I was thirteen,” he kissed Simon. Simon laughed, “Oh man, that’s going to take some time to sort out. But am glad we made it here.” Jace kissed Simon again, they kissed for the rest of the night.

€

Years Later

“Simon Herondale, I will kick your butt if you don’t give me that cookie,” Izzy shouted waddling as fast as she could with her bugled belly. Simon bite into the soft chocolate chip cookie moaning at the taste. He had been enjoying being human again. Of course, he was technically seventeen while everyone else was in their twenties.

“Oh, no he didn’t,” Raj said standing up to back his wife. “Raj, honey. I got this,” she said before attacking Simon. He tried to get out of her way without harming her but she was big and a force to be reckoned with. She shoved the rest of the cookie into her mouth biting at his fingers. “Ow,” Simon hissed but he laughed when Izzy walked away with a big smile on her face and chewing on cookie.

“I feel sexually confused,” Simon shouted at the group at large, most rolled their eyes and went about their business. Jace smiled cuddling his husband, “Well, that can’t be right. I’m the only one allowed to make you feel sexual of any kind.” Simon smiled kissing his husband, “I know. But that was hot even with her being big with the product of her love child.” A stapler hit the back of Simon’s head. “Ow! Izzy, did you just nail me with a stapler! Where the fuck did you get this? Everything here is electronic,” Simon shouted staring at a smug Izzy who was huddled by Raj.

“And you,” Simon turned on Jace, “You could have stopped that if you wanted.” Jace shrugged, “She gave me a death stare.” Simon punched Jace in the shoulder, “Now, kiss me before I divorce you.” Jace smirked, “We don’t believe in divorce. I’m sorry but you’re stuck with me until death do we part.” Simon grabbed Jace’s shirt pulling him against his body, “I think you’re stuck with me a lot longer than that,” kissing Jace with all this might.

“Ugh, it’s like you want to eat each other,” Alec groaned coming into the room followed by Magnus. “Don’t be jealous darling. I can eat you later if you want,” Magnus smirked flashing his cat eyes. Alec shivered, “Okay,” he blushed. Everyone laughed. Clary smiled at the group snapping pictures, she had transitioned her art form this last year. “Ok, everyone let’s get this party started,” Magnus said. Downworlders and Shadowhunters danced the night away, this would be one of the moments when life would change for everyone gathered. Life would be hard but they would make it through together.

The End.

 


End file.
